


Unofficial Ben x Poe Fanwork Exchange Fan-covers

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: COVERS, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmade covers & details for all the works in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange">Ben x Poe Fanwork Exchange</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unofficial Ben x Poe Fanwork Exchange Fan-covers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ben x Poe Fanwork Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201685) by perlaret (Moderator). 



> If you want to use (share, embed, tweak, remix, etc.), please do so with reference to the work in the exchange or the exchange itself. All images in this page are made by me (hence, they are unofficial).
> 
> Order is in the day the works were posted. To resize the images, resize your browser.

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6471409) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6706996) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6819901) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6844213) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6848680) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6849484) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6850795) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6796084) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6858001) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6858970) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6859516) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6860266) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6860305) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6867343) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6882754) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6882979) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6909976) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6919657) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6920035) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6918241) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6924898) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6926842) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6928624) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6706126) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6608770) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6931384) [](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6931855)

* * *

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6471409)

**[Echoes](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6471409) ** (5072 words) by [Davechicken](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken) for [Darkpilot089 (Kamikazerevolutionaries)](/users/Kamikazerevolutionaries/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa, Shara Bey  
**Additional Tags:** Death of Shara Bey, Canon-equivalent levels of torture, Non-sexualised, Pre-Slash  
**Summary:**  
Ben and Poe's lives have been wound together for so long that when they unravel, everything does.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6706996)

**[A Hard Won Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6706996) ** (9763 words) by [Darkpilot089 (Kamikazerevolutionaries)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikazerevolutionaries/pseuds/Darkpilot089) for [gaylo_ben](/users/gaylo_ben/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Hux (Star Wars), Phasma (Star Wars), Finn (Star Wars), Rey (Star Wars), Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa  
**Additional Tags:** Redemption, this was supposed to be a quick porny oneshot, but then it got a case of the feels, 9k later, study in what consent means in a world where the Force exists, slight dom/sub undertones, Post TFA  
**Summary:**  
Poe is recaptured by the Order following the events of The Force Awakens.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6819901)

**[As the world falls down](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6819901) ** (16483 words) by [poetdameron](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron) for [quixotic_scene](/users/quixotic_scene/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker, Finn (Star Wars), Phasma (Star Wars), Snoke (Star Wars), Han Solo, Rey (Star Wars)  
**Additional Tags:** Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Alpha!Poe Dameron, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, non-explicit mpreg  
**Summary:**  
When Chancellor Snoke named him Kylo Ren, he never expected the man that would become his alpha to call him 'Ben' in the sweetest voice he has ever heard. There was only one person who called him like that and gain his smile, but that little girl was dead and Ben Organa had found happiness out of a convenient marriage. Now in the line of an upcoming war, the past comes to haunt him the form of his own mistakes and a scent he thought lost forever.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6844213)

**[Tasting Much Sweeter Than Wine](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6844213) ** (2981 words) by [wingedbears](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedbears/pseuds/wingedbears) for [totalnerdatheart](/users/totalnerdatheart/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Mallatobuck  
**Additional Tags:** Fluff, Baking, Recovery  
**Summary:**  
Ben Solo is on a mission to bake a honey cake. Poe helps.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6848680)

**[Home One](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6848680) ** (7533 words) by [Isaac2Pace (Misty_Endings)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Endings/pseuds/Isaac2Pace), [Misty_Endings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Endings/pseuds/Misty_Endings) for [Meteor](/users/Meteor/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo  
**Additional Tags:** Smuggler AU, KnightPilot Exchange  
Series: Part 1 of [New Beginnings](http://archiveofourown.org/series/464899)  
**Summary:**  
Prompt: Poe Dameron is the best pilot in the galaxy, gone rogue from flying missions for an intergalactic government he didn't support. Ben Solo is a Jedi Knight, on the run for crimes he committed during a terrible period of his life that he is honestly still recovering from. Together with BB-8, Poe's dependable astromech droid, they are two broke guys in space taking freelance bounty hunting or smuggling jobs and having adventures and trying not to get arrested or killed by a wide variety of lifeforms.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6849484)

**[we were made from the heat of the stars](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6849484) ** (3813 words) by [ilovethisfeeling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovethisfeeling/pseuds/ilovethisfeeling) for [borrowedphrases](/users/borrowedphrases/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Not Rated  
**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Additional Tags:** introspection and romance go hand in hand  
Series: Part 1 of [we were gods before this](http://archiveofourown.org/series/465040)  
**Summary:**  
It starts, continues and ends slowly, but it happens nonetheless.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6850795)

**[Cocky TIE Fighter Pilot](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6850795) ** (4 images) by [gaylo_ben](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/pseuds/gaylo_ben) for [brittlelimbs](/users/brittlelimbs/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron  & Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron  
**Additional Tags:** First Order Poe Dameron, Tie fighter pilot Poe, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Bottom Kylo Ren, Top Poe Dameron  
**Summary:**  
prompt: "Poe Dameron is a hotshot TIE pilot in the First Order Fleet. He's the best there is at what he does, fast and graceful, gunning down Resistance fighters like it's easier than breathing, stacking up commendations. He's cockier than lightside Poe, a little more ridiculously confident and wicked-cunning; he's the shit and he knows it. So when he finds his commander, Kylo Ren, getting thoroughly dicked by an officer (or Hux, or whoever) in a custodial closet and loving every second of it-- well, Poe's gonna capitalize on that shit.

Pretty much a reversed power-dynamic situation where Poe makes Ren his, fucking him exclusively, controlling, selfish. Ren might theoretically have the upper hand in the hallways of the Finalizer, but they both know what's going down in Poe's quarters that night, and it shows. Ren is utterly humiliated, and everything about this relationship is shameful and dirty and wrong, but they can't stop; Ren desperately, desperately doesn't want anyone to know that he's a sub and can't kill Poe because he's the best pilot they've got. Also, let's be real-- sex with Poe is mindblowing and, deep down, he's not sure if he'd actually cut this weird tryst off, even if he could."

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6796084)

**[The Tattoo, or there are worst ways to go than being blasted out of the sky](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6796084) ** (13624 words) by [AQE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AQE/pseuds/AQE) for [Misty_Endings](/users/Misty_Endings/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 10/10  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron  & Finn, Finn/Rey (mild)  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn (Star Wars), Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa, Other characters that could spoil this  
**Additional Tags:** Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Torture, Non-Canon Swearing, Ben's got problems, Poe's got problems, Their relationship is not what I'd call ideal, Creative Liberties taken with Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens history, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending  
**Summary:**  
Ben stared at the tattoo, surprised that the reach of the Dark Side had marked someone so whole and good. Like a secret former First Order commander helping to lead the Resistance.

And the dying words of the First Order pilot.

"Kylo Ren will return."

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6858001)

**[Yellow](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6858001) ** (7253 words) by [quixotic_scene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotic_scene/pseuds/quixotic_scene) for [Thefouthwall](/users/Thefouthwall/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Phasma (Star Wars), Finn (Star Wars), Rey (Star Wars), Kes Dameron, Hux (Star Wars)  
**Additional Tags:** Alternate Universe - Artists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Depression  
**Summary:**  
Ben and Poe are relearning life and the color yellow

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6858970)

**[Once Upon A December](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6858970) ** (4619 words) by [niesbixby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/niesbixby/pseuds/niesbixby) for [roseyjakes](/users/roseyjakes/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Not Rated  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey (Star Wars), Finn (Star Wars), Leia Organa  
**Additional Tags:** Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Disney, Getting Together, Secret Identity  
**Summary:**  
Poe just wants to get off of Hoth, okay? He didn't ask for an annoying possible duke. 

Okay, maybe he did, but that doesn't make him any less annoying.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6859516)

**[Diplomat's Son](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6859516) ** (3361 words) by [brittlelimbs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/pseuds/brittlelimbs) for [sithpadawan](/users/sithpadawan/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey (Star Wars), Finn (Star Wars), Phasma (Star Wars), Hux (Star Wars)  
**Additional Tags:** Alternate Universe - College/University, Underage Drinking, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Pining, like so much pining, knightpilot fic exchange, Possessive Behavior, Jealousy  
**Summary:**  
How do you say _I loved this boy, once, please don’t make me touch him_ , and not have it come out sounding terrible? You just can’t.  
  
Poe Dameron grew up with Ben Solo. As a sophomore in college he's learning, now, how to take care of Kylo, a freshman and one of the biggest human train wrecks he's ever had the pleasure of meeting.  
  
  


 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6860266)

**[To Places I Have Never Seen](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6860266) ** (10520 words) by [Araine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine) for [sithmarauder](/users/sithmarauder/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Hux (Star Wars), Snoke (Star Wars)  
**Additional Tags:** Alternate Universe, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Arthurian Mythology Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion  
**Summary:**  
Excalibur is stolen, and it is up to Poe Dameron - Queen Leia's greatest knight - to ride out and find it.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6860305)

**[Tempus Fugit](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6860305) ** (1278 words) by [mob_lake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mob_lake/pseuds/mob_lake) for [AQE](/users/AQE/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa  
**Additional Tags:** Redeemed Ben Solo, Brief mention of past torture, First Kiss, Post TFA, Angst, Poe Dameron is a SAINT, Childhood Friendship, mention of canon character death  
**Summary:**  
Looking at Ben now was like having his heart broken and reformed in a continuous loop.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6867343)

**[Save The Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6867343) ** (1725 words) by [borrowedphrases](http://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases) for [Davechicken](/users/Davechicken/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Additional Tags:** Redemption, Past Relationship(s)  
**Summary:**  
After Ben leaves the First Order and is taken into Resistance custody, Poe pays his old friend a visit.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6882754)

**[Space Oddities](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6882754) ** (4764 words) by [Themes_of_November](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Themes_of_November/pseuds/Themes_of_November) for [mob_lake](/users/mob_lake/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn  & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo, Finn (Star Wars), Rey (Star Wars), Han Solo, Leia Organa, Chewbacca  
**Additional Tags:** Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Humour, Some angst, Also I Plotted, Poe And Ben Are Dorks, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Bad Dirty Talk, Poe Makes Space Puns  
**Summary:**  
One fateful reunion at the bar and one rehash of a fight later, Poe and Ben decide to let their past lie and make some effort at being friends or at the very least, not actively avoid each other.

FOR THE PROMPT: Awkward, shy Ben Solo has a very dirty mouth when aroused but Poe likes it.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6882979)

**[A Red Wookiee](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6882979) ** (1019 words) by [Zoe_Dameron](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Dameron/pseuds/Zoe_Dameron) for [wingedbears](/users/wingedbears/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Not Rated  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, Dr. Kalonia  
**Additional Tags:** Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Recovery  
**Summary:**  
Kylo wants to do this, for Poe, but... Wookiee _aren't_ red.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6909976)

**[Suggestions](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6909976) ** (2383 words) by [totalnerdatheart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/pseuds/totalnerdatheart) for [Themes_of_November](/users/Themes_of_November/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), (mentioned) - Relationship  
**Characters:** Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, Poe Dameron, Rey (Star Wars)  
**Additional Tags:** Dog BB-8, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, 5 + 1  
**Summary:**  
“Uh, hi.” Ben says, crouching down to the beagle, reaching out his hand so the dog can sniff at it gently. “You should probably be with your owner, it's a scary place out here for a little guy like you.” 

“You should probably be wearing shoes,” An amused sounding voice informs Ben behind him, and he turns around at the unexpected sound. “It’s like forty degrees out.” 

or

five times Poe gives Ben a helpful suggestion and the one time Ben returns the favor

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6919657)

**[Luminous Beings](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6919657) ** (18350 words) by [sithmarauder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sithmarauder/pseuds/sithmarauder) for [pallasgrey (fiacreonfire)](/users/fiacreonfire/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
  
**Rating:** Not Rated  
**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker, Kes Dameron, Rey (Star Wars)  
**Additional Tags:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Established Relationship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Protectiveness, the Force works in mysterious ways, The Force as a Plot Device, Happiness is an Abstract Concept, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Poe Dameron, Childhood Sweethearts, Smallest Traces of Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars)  
**Summary:**  
_"Save me. Save us."_

After a desperate use of the Force sends Poe Dameron back into the mind of his seventeen-year-old self, he realises he must find a way to prevent Snoke from ever bringing about the creation of Kylo Ren while also contending with his newfound Force powers.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6920035)

**[Hamartia](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6920035) ** (8546 words) by [obsessivelyintrigued](http://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelyintrigued/pseuds/obsessivelyintrigued) for [astropixie](/users/astropixie/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker, Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Rey (Star Wars), Finn (Star Wars), Leia Organa, Chewbacca, Jessika Pava, Karé Kun  
**Additional Tags:** Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Relationship Problems, Social Issues, Emotional Hurt, idk how else to describe it sorry, Past Relationship(s), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Kylo Ren Redemption, Childhood Memories  
**Summary:**  
_**Hamartia** \- a personal error in a protagonist's personality that brings about his tragic downfall. This defect in a hero's personality is also known as a “tragic flaw"_

Poe looks at him and barely sees the boy he had fallen in love with.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6918241)

**[meli](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6918241) ** (1 image) by [pallasgrey (fiacreonfire)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fiacreonfire/pseuds/pallasgrey) for [poetdameron](/users/poetdameron/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Additional Tags:** Alternate Universe  
**Summary:**  
Prompt: Hades  & Persephone Myth with Hades!Poe and Persephone!Ben.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6924898)

**[On the Edge of Hope](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6924898) ** (3306 words) by [Araine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine) for [ilovethisfeeling](/users/ilovethisfeeling/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa, Finn (Star Wars), Rey (Star Wars)  
**Additional Tags:** Kylo Ren Redemption, (sort of), Canon-Typical Violence  
**Summary:**  
There's a phantom with a lightsaber attacking the First Order. Kylo Ren looks for redemption. Poe looks for something to hold on to.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6926842)

**[Orbital Period](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6926842) ** (26102 words) by [Meteor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteor/pseuds/Meteor) for [perlaret](/users/perlaret/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 3/3  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, BB-8, Leia Organa  
**Additional Tags:** Enemies to Friends, Slow Burn, Survival, Trust Issues, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence  
**Summary:**  
After a mission goes wrong in the worst possible way, Poe finds himself stranded on a hostile planet with an injured Kylo Ren. When it becomes clear that neither man can get off-world alone, the two are forced into a shaky agreement in order to save their own lives.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6928624)

**[Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6928624) ** (5279 words) by [JakkuCrew (fromstars)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstars/pseuds/JakkuCrew) for [niesbixby](/users/niesbixby/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, Phasma (Star Wars), Hux (Star Wars), Rey (Star Wars), Finn (Star Wars), BB-8, Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Jessika Pava, Karé Kun, Original Female Character(s)  
**Additional Tags:** Flowers, Language of Flowers, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, human BB-8, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Tattoos  
**Summary:**  
When the Well Lettered Paperie goes out of business, Ben hopes that the next business to move into its place beside Blum Flower Company  & Cafe will also be a harmonious match. Things are looking up when he learns that the buyer intends to keep the old name, "Well Lettered." 

...Then Poe Dameron makes it into a tattoo parlor.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6706126)

**[Victory Lap](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6706126) ** (3241 words) by [perlaret](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perlaret/pseuds/perlaret) for [reitoei](/users/reitoei/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Additional Tags:** Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex  
**Summary:**  
"Danger, high stakes, fast cars. What's not sexy about that?" NASCAR AU, technically.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6608770)

**[Hyperdrive Supernova](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6608770) ** (13290 words) by [astropixie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/astropixie/pseuds/astropixie) for [Araine](/users/Araine/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 5/5  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa, Finn (Star Wars), Knights of Ren, Luke Skywalker, Rey (Star Wars), BB-8  
**Additional Tags:** Action/Adventure, Action & Romance, Past Torture, Mental Health Issues, Past Relationship(s), Ableist Language, Angst, Forgiveness, Kylo Ren Redemption, Loneliness, Suicidal Thoughts, Touch-Starved, Canon-Typical Violence  
**Summary:**  
Ben represented darkness, danger wrapped in awkward lip bites and apologies. Poe reminded Ben of sunlight thawing his dead, frozen skin. 

How could a relationship between them actually work? It couldn’t—Ben was too messed up, Poe was too messed up. They made a damn good team in a tight spot, though. 

For the prompt: Ben and Poe somehow find themselves fleeing danger in a rickety, worn-out, about-to-fall-apart space ship. They end up saving each others lives with their respective skills.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6931384)

**[These Hands Hold Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6931384) ** (8647 words) by [reitoei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reitoei/pseuds/reitoei) for [JakkuCrew (fromstars)](/users/fromstars/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 2/?  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo  
**Characters:** Poe Dameron, Ben Solo, Leia Organa, Han Solo  
**Additional Tags:** Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty  
**Summary:**  
Young Prince Ben doesn't expect his marriage to Commander Poe Dameron of the New Republic Starfleet to be anything but a waste of time -- but times of change loom on the horizon and Ben finds himself falling for the man who might become his staunchest ally.

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6931855)

**[Maybe](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/knightpilotexchange/works/6931855) ** (1041 words) by [subkyloren (harlequinnharry)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/subkyloren) for [TheScribblingArtist](/users/TheScribblingArtist/gifts)  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Rating:** Not Rated  
**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
**Relationships:** Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren  
**Characters:** Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron  
**Summary:**  
He remembers a boy though, bright orange sometimes, a lot of times burning red, it seemed like he didn’t have a place. On the contrary, he snaps like a puzzle everywhere he goes. He should be obnoxious and unfitting, more so than Kylo’s quiet and reserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this anonymous? I'd rather not be known as the participant who made covers for everyone. I don't want that association with my work, and I'm not sure I could do it again.
> 
> Why did I make this? I was playing around with a cover for my own submission, and then at some point got to thinking that in order to stay anonymous during that stage, I ought to make covers for all of them. 
> 
> Ultimately it was a fun activity, and prompted me to read them all.


End file.
